The Queen's Champion
by Lady Damyria
Summary: War threatens as the first woman monarch to singly rule Tortall begins her reign with the son of the Lioness at her side.But, can he do his job with out breaking his heart? Chapter 7 is up.... another twist....
1. The Death Of a King

**The Queen's Champion**

**Summary: **It has been over ten years since the war of the Immortals has ended and Tortall is at peace. Yet, a tragic event causes Tortall to be launched into turmoil once again as a new monarch, Kalasin of Conte, ascends the throne and takes the possession of the Dominion Jewel. War threatens as the first woman monarch to singly rule Tortall begins her reign with the son of the Lioness at her side. But, will this bold lion's heart be broken once again by the one woman he loved six years ago?

A/N This story switches between Kalasin's point of view and Thom's. Oh yeah, I DO NOT own Kalasin, Thom, Alanna, Jonathan, Shinko or Roald.

Chapter One: The Death of a King

**Kalasin**

"Roald is dead."

Those three words spoken by Gareth the Younger caused my heart to freeze mid-beat in my breast. How could my older brother – so full of life and laughter – be dead?

I hurried from my place in the crowd of onlookers to my brother, hoping that my brother was still alive and just unconscious. Yet, the limp pale body lying just outside the doors of the Chamber confirmed my deepest fears.

Sir Alanna of Pirate's swoop shook her head towards me as I knelt beside her. I smoothed back a loch of blue black hair that had always fallen into my brother's laughing sapphire eyes. Yet, as I looked into those eyes, I saw that they were no longer laughing, for the white glaze of death had already settled over them.

Still dressed in the white shirt and britches he had worn into the Chamber of the Ordeal, he looked almost serene. My guess was that the Chamber had deemed that my brother was not fit for the role of becoming the future king of Tortall. For reasons unknown, the Chamber had killed him. He might not have been strong enough, or he might had succumbed to some unknown fear. Or it might have been the fact that my father was still alive. But, we would never know why exactly he had died. All we did know was that the Chamber had rejected him.

Shinkokami settled down beside me, her silent tears of anguish flowing down her face as she gently touched my brother's cold features. She and my brother had only been married a year, and was holding onto the hope that they would someday have children. Yet, in a single hour, those dreams had been dashed to pieces, and my dear sister-in-law was now a widow.

My vision clouded with unshed tears, and I desperately tried to swallow the tide that threatened to sweep me away. This could not be happening to me! Not only had I lost my mother, now I had lost my only brother too! I have to remain in control, I told myself, momentarily putting the pain out of my mind. My father needed to rely on me right now, as did Shinko. It was only the three of us left, now that Roald was gone.

Father stood behind me and grasped my shoulder as I tried to grab a hold on my whirling emotions. I could feel his hand shaking on my shoulder as he struggled to keep from falling to the ground sobbing. I placed my hand over his and gave him a reassuring squeeze, telling him things would turn out alright.

Our whole family had struggled to stand strong this past year as we had mourned the death of my Mother, Queen Thayet. Her death had come as a shock to us one summer morning when a Queen's Rider had come to us with news of my mother. As she had always done, my Mother had ridden out to help a Rider group in need. Yet, this time, she did not come back. The Rider told us of my Mother riding gallantly at the head of the group and into the bandits' trap. The group had been caught by surprise, and had fought valiantly. But, the entire group had been wiped out, each rider killed, as well as the queen, a single arrow stilling her heart in her breast.

The entire kingdom was sent into mourning, and Father became an old man. Only fifty-five, King Jonathan had been as vigorous as a young man of twenty. But with the death of my Mother, his once raven hair turned white, and he had lost the laughter that once shone in his eyes.

Only a month before, he had abdicated the throne, saying that it was time that Roald take the throne. Roald had just turned thirty, and Father thought that Roald should take control of Tortall, because he felt that the people needed a younger king. Roald had accepted only because he knew that Father would be there to guide him along the way for a while. If Father had not said that he would act as an advisor, Roald would never have accepted. I only knew of that because Roald had trusted me with it.

Yet, now Roald lay cold on the floor, and Tortall had no ruler to take the place of the abdicated monarch. There was only me.

I stood slowly, sliding a mask over my features to hide my grief. I turned to face my father, meeting his gaze. I could see the question in his eyes, asking me if I would accept my brother's position and become ruler in his stead.

Doubts ran through my head. Was I strong enough? Would the Chamber accept me? But the biggest doubt of all was if the people would accept a female ruler. If I chose to rule in my brother's stead, I would become the first woman monarch to rule Tortall without a king. I did not know what the people would think if I became their queen. I had no idea if my choice would cause an all out civil war.

But, looking into my father's eyes, seeing that all his hopes rested on me now, I knew that I could not refuse.

Silently, I nodded my head.

Then, he broke away from my gaze and said, "Long live Queen Kalasin!"

Alanna stood and shouted, "Long live the Queen!"

Soon, the entire room was chanting my name, proclaiming me as their queen.

Father reached down and took the gold circlet that had fallen from my brother's brow and placed it upon my own. The chant swelled as father took the Tortallan crest from around his own neck and placed it around mine.

I, Kalasin of Conte was now the Queen of Tortall.


	2. The Chamber of the Ordeal

**The Queen's Champion**

**A/N Thanks to all of you who reviewed the first chapter. And to answer your questions and to clear up any confusion, Kalasin _was_ betrothed to Kaddar, but I decided to change things around a little. Besides, the books never tell us if she _does _marry him. And if you are wondering why Roald is in the Chamber, it is because a king of Tortall _always_ goes through the Ordeal _before_ the coronation, even though he might have gone through it before to become a knight. If you have read _Lioness Rampant_, you know that Jonathan went through the Ordeal before he became King. I hope this clears up any questions you might have had about this story. **

Chapter Two: The Chamber of the Ordeal

**Kalasin**

"Kalasin?"

The gentle voice whispered from the doorway of my room. I sat at my vanity brushing my long mane of raven hair in preparation to sleep. In the past month, I had barley enough time to sit down and relax, and I was taking advantage of that now. Brushing my hip length hair relaxed me, and I desperately needed to relax right now, with me entering the Chamber the day after tomorrow.

I turned to find Shinko in my doorway. Dressed in the traditional style of a Yamani, she was beautiful. She bore the Yamani mask, not allowing any of her emotions to show through. At times this past year I had been jealous of her ability to hide her feelings from the world and carry on as if nothing had happened.

"I was hoping to catch you in private," she said, stepping cautiously into my room. "I was wondering what would become of my since I am now a widow."

"Shinko, come here," I said, motioning for her to sit on my bed. I joined her and grasped her hands in mine.

"You know I can't go back," Shinko said. "I have been here in Tortall for so long that I don't even remember the faces of my own family."

"Shinko, you will always have a place here in Tortall," I told her. "You are my sister, and I don't intend on sending you away."

"Really?" Shinko asked, her mask slipping a bit.

"Yes," I assured her. "I was intending to ask you to be one of my ladies. I know I would feel safe with you around to keep away unwanted suitors."

Shinko smiled.

* * *

I took a shuddering breath as I slowly rose from my knees to stand before the doors of the Chamber. I had spent the entire night on my knees clearing my mind of all my worries and cares, preparing myself to meet the monster that had killed my brother. Of those that had gone in before me, both kings and knights alike, I was the only ruler to ever go in without being a knight.

I had taken the ritual bath last eve and was now dressed in a white shirt and breeches, like all the rulers that had gone before me had. I carried no weapon, so I would have to face my Ordeal unarmed.

I had no idea what lay in wait on the other side of those doors. No one had ever spoken of their Ordeal, so I had no idea what I would be facing. I knew that death would come to me if I failed to meet the standards of the Chamber. And I sorely prayed that I would not fall to the same fate as my brother had.

The light touched the wall of the Chapel of the Ordeal and the doors slowly swung open. A priest met my eyes and nodded for me to enter. Slowly, I walked forward into the room that would decide my fate.

The room to which I entered was small and made of dull gray stone. There were no windows.

I bit my lip as the door slowly closed, leaving me in total darkness. I stood still in the center of the room, waiting for whatever would come next. Terror seemed to pulse through the darkness, but I clamped a lid on my emotions, not wanting to think as I waited. I had to remain silent throughout the entire Ordeal, otherwise I would die.

Then, a voice said, "Now we shall see."

And my world went dark.

* * *

_I was in the gray space between life and death. Death loomed like a black abyss of peace. And standing before me was my brother and mother, their backs toward me, facing death and the Black God, who waited for them. Both were dressed in plain white garments. The Black God held out his hands to them, and they slowly walked forward, reaching out to him._

_I opened my mouth to cry out, but I quickly jammed my fist in my mouth. I could not make a sound while here, otherwise I would die. So instead, I tried to run to them, to stop them from walking to the Black God and leaving me. But something held me back, I could not move my feet to get to them. I struggled with all my might, but could not get to them. I struggled harder, thinking my will would break the Chamber's hold on me. _

_They walked to the Black God and took his hands. I fought with all my might to get to them. They touched the Black God's hands, and they vanished. _

_You cannot have them; I thought at the Chamber and the Black God, I will not let you. _

_A disembodied laugh rang throughout my head, and I steeled myself against it._

_"You are a strong-willed mite," a voice said. "But we shall see what you would do about someone else."_

_My vision went black for a second and I found myself on a battle field filled with bodies wearing the royal red and gold of Tortall. Stormwings circled overhead, laughing hideously at the folly of the humans._

_I made my way across the battlefield, glancing at the bodies. Some I knew, others I did not. I saw the stable hands, various knights, even foreign dignitaries that I had danced with. But I quickly glanced away, pain engulfing me all the while. _

_Then, I saw a flash of red hair. My heart stopped cold in my chest, and I ran towards it. I had never run faster in my life, as I desperately wanted to find out who else lay dead here. _

_I ran and I ran, but with each step, I felt as if what I was running to kept moving away from me. Anxiety tightened in my chest, until it was unbearable. Yet as I ran, I saw more and more bodies that I recognized. _

_Finally, I reached the body with red hair. I faltered as I looked down into the lifeless eyes of Alanna. A single tear slipped down my cheek as I looked around me. Around her were the bodies of Kel, Dom, Numair, Daine, Raoul, Buri, George, Gary, and Shinko. _

_I walked slowly by them, tears falling for each one. _

_Then, I saw the body of my father, and beside him, Thom's. I fell to my knees at the sight. My tears fell more freely, and I shoved my fist into my mouth to quiet the sobs that thought to break through._

_Stormwings swooped down and began tearing the bodies of those close to me apart. I waved my arms to scare them off, but they laughed at me and continued to tear them apart._

_"Stupid human," they said, "To think that you could make Stromwings afraid." _

_Once thy had finished they once again flew up into the sky to circle. _

_I closed my eyes for a moment, but I opened them when I felt the first slice of a Stormwing's talon. I tried to get up, to move in any possible way, but I could not. I was paralyzed once again. I gritted my teeth as they cut me and hurled insults at me. I would not scream! I would not let my greatest fear get the best of me!_

_And once again my world went black._


	3. Coronation

**The Queen's Champion**

**A/N Thanks to all of you that reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it! Anyway, here's the third chapter, so enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Coronation

**Kalasin**

I was once again in darkness, on my knees with sweat running down my face. My heart was beating wildly and my lungs struggled to bring air into my body. I felt as if I had run the longest race of my life.

My mind still screamed in horror at what I had seen. I earnestly prayed that this scene that just glimpsed would never come true. Never again would I look at a battle the same, and never again would I take my friends for granted.

"You'll do," a scorning voice spat. Then the voice laughed.

"Kalasin of Conte," the voice said after a moment, "You've proven yourself to me, not once, but twice. You are ready to take on the trials of a ruler."

_Thank you_, I whispered in my mind, still obeying my promise to myself to keep silent throughout the entire Ordeal.

"But," the voice of the Chamber continued, "Your reign will be one of the most perilous in the history of Tortall."

Suddenly images flew past me. I saw swords upraised as men rode into battle. I saw villages on fire. I saw the innocent eyes of children filled with terror. More flashed by and I saw battles being fought; men in the royalred of Tortall fighting each other.

Yet the most horrifying image of all was the sight of seeing Corus aflame.

I choked back a sob.

"What you see is what will come to pass if the kingdom does not accept the Chamber's chosen one as their ruler," the Chamber said. "Only the choice of your people will decide the fate of Tortall."

I nodded solemnly.

The Chamber once again fell silent, but then said, "I see you have a question on your mind."

_Yes, honored one_, I replied, thinking it once again.

"Ask it, because I am the only one who will answer it."

I swallowed back tears that threatened to surface as I thought of Roald. _Why me?_ I thought,_ why did you choose me to rule?_

For a breath the Chamber was silent, and then it answered me. "It was not I who chose you. I only saw that you were a fit ruler. The gods themselves chose you." TheChamber paused, then added, answering a question I had asked myself for years,"I did not decide to allow you to live while your other siblings died, the gods decided thatit was their time, as will they decide yours."

_But, why?_

"That is for you to learn." The Chamber chuckled. "Mirthos also said something about it being time that a lost lion cub found where he belonged."

_What does that have to do with my question?_ I thought, confused. What did it mean about a lion cub figuring out where he belonged? As far as I knew, I didn't know of any lost lions. But what did a lost lion have to do with me becoming a ruler?

"Everything," the Chamber answered.

I bit my lip in puzzlement. The Chamber laughed softly.

"You will find out in time."

The doors to the Chamber slowly creaked open, letting the bright morning sunlight into the small cell like room. I held an arm up to block the sunlight as I stumbled out of the Chamber and into the Chapel of the Ordeal.

The perimeter of the room was crowded with men and women dressed in their court finery. All were silent as I slowly made my way to the center of the room, waiting to see if I would fall over dead. They all feared that I would share the same fate as my brother. But not for the same reasons though. It was written all over their faces. They thought because I was the only woman to enter the Chamber without being trained as a knight that I would die, and be rejected by the gods as the next ruler of Tortall. A sign to all that only the men were allowed to step up to the crown and wield the Dominion Jewel.

Yet, I walked to the center of the room by myself, without the help of anyone. I occasionally stumbled, but I kept on walking, determined to show these people that I was the chosen ruler, hand picked by the gods.

And so, I was the first ruler in the history of Tortall to walk by myself out of the Chapel of the Ordeal.

* * *

My coronation followed soon after, and I sat silently through the whole thing.

By the time the priest motioned for my father to step forward to place the crown atop my head, my knees were beginning to become numb. Even with the cushione, I was loosing feeling in my legs. I didn't want to move as to cause a ruckus, so I sat still, silently praying that the priest would have me move soon so I could get some feeling back. But, my guess was that it was going to be as unlikely as the stars smiling.

Father placed the crown on my head, and I felt as if it was weighted with lead. I knew the traditional crown was rather heavy and was only used in ceremonial practices, such as crowning the new monarch. I would wear a lighter crown or a thin gold circlet otherwise. But, I never expected it to be THAT heavy.

The priest paused as the silver crown began to glow, enveloping me in its magical silver light. The people gasped as the crown caused me to glow, binding me to Tortall. I guessed that they were thinking that the crown would refuse to bind a woman to the land, but the crown showed them otherwise, proving that I was indeed the chosen of the Gods.

Alanna presented me with the Dominion Jewel which bound all of Tortall together, and had been given to my father by the Lioness thirty-one years before. It was only fitting because she had brought back the Jewel in the first place and she would serve as my temporary Champion until I could assemble my own court, due to the fact that my coronation had been rushed.

As I took the large violet gem into my hands, I felt it heat and saw it begin to glow. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my father smile to him self. It was obvious that he was remembering his own coronation where Tortall was almost torn apart.

My eyes were drawn to the gem, and I watched it shimmer as it was alive. As the priests droned on, my eyes were drawn to how much the Dominion jewel reminded me of a cat, purring in all the attention it was getting. I stifled a giggle at that thought. Who ever thought of such a powerful relic as a cat? But the Jewel seemed to like it and shimmered even more.

The priest kept on talking, and I felt like lopping off a couple of heads. My neck was killing me. That, along with my numb legs was getting on my nerves. But, I couldn't say anything least I cause a scene. I wondered if Father had felt like this at his coronation. But then I remembered that he was saving Tortall at the last coronation. He had no time for discomfort.

Finally, the priest said the last blessing, and my torture was finally over.

The priest motioned for me to stand and I rose to my feet.

"I present to you, Queen Kalasin of Tortall," the priest called out to the nobles in the chamber.

"Long live Queen Kalasin!" Alanna cried out, unsheathing her sword and holding it high.

"Long live the Queen!" Sir Keladry of Mindelan bellowed, also unsheathing her sword and holding it high. She and I were close friends now, even though we had some differneces between us five years ago. And now she stood along with Alanna, supporting her new ruler.

"Long live the Queen!" Buriram Tourakom of the Queen's Riders, along with each of the Riders present said following suit, raising their swords to the sky.

"Long live Kalasin!" Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak bellowed, and following him, the King's Own also raised their swords.

"Long live the Queen!" The Own and Riders chanted with Sir Kel and Alanna. Knights also lifted their swords and began chanting along with the others, elevating in loudness so that the chant almost became deafening.

But as the chanting went on, I saw several knights of varying colors of surcoats slip out of the Hall of Crowns. The images of destruction flashed across my mind as I watched them leave. I knew then that I would have to fight hard to keep Tortall together in the coming years, or else we would all fall into chaos.

I wrenched my mind back to my supporters and I pumped a fist into the air. A deafening cheer sounded throughout the Hall as I became not Queen of the Kingdom of Tortall, but the Queen of her people.

**A/N If you are wondering why Thom hasn't made his appearance just yet, don't fret. Thom will make his appearance in good time. The next chapter in fact! Anyway, I hope you've liked the story so far. **


	4. Return to the Swoop

**The Queen's Champion**

**A/N Well, if you've been waiting for Thom to show up, here he is! From now on Thom is going to be one of the main characters along with Kalasin. I hope you like this next chapter!**

Chapter Four: Return to the Swoop

**Thom**

The spray of the sea felt good against my skin as I stood out on the bow of the ship taking me back to Pirate's Swoop after my visit with my younger sister Aly and her husband Nawat in the Copper Isles. Since her spying began nine years ago and after us thinking her dead for the first year, I had run information back and forth between her and our father Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop for the past six years. From there, Mother carried it back to King Jonathan.

I had been gone for over three months, with storms blowing us off course both on the way and on the way back. Not to mention that my extended absence was also due to the fact that I was spending time with my two nieces and one nephew. And there was also the fact that Nawat had coerced me into doing a little spying with him. Aly didn't help much there either. She continually sent me on missions. So, by the time I was able to pull myself away, over a month had passed, and I was eager to return home.

Now, the Swoop was before us and my heart leapt with joy. I was looking forward to seeing my mother. I hadn't seen her for just over a year because of my many journeys for the crown and her own responsibilities as Champion. I was also hoping on seeing Da and Alan too.

But as we neared the Swoop, I kept on thinking about Princess Kalasin. I hadn't seen her for over six years, ever since the day I had stepped out of King Jonathan's antechamber as a knight of the realm.

She and I had grown up together and had stayed close friends through my training as a page and a squire. I had been twelve when I started training as a page, a little older then most, and had finished my training at twenty one, three years older them most knights were when they were knighted. But then, I was doing it behind my mother's back. Da knew about it and helped me conceal my training from her. He knew of my dream to become a knight as well as a mage, so he had sent me to Corus to train under Numair Salmalin, the greatest mage to ever live, as well as become a page.

But, in my last year as squire to Roald, Kalasin's older brother, something changed between us. The friendship we had had became something more. At least on my part. For a woman of twenty two, she had been beautiful. And I fell hard. That's all I can say to describe it. But, I was too shy to tell her the truth, so I hid my heart and watched her being wooed by knights, keeping my pain inside.

Finally, on the night I was to enter the Chapel of the Ordeal, I asked her to be my wife, bearing my heart to her for the first time. And all I received was scornful laughter and her refusal. So, after I was knighted, I left Corus, never looking back. And since then, I had not seen her.

A passing fishing boat had pulled along side us a while ago with a message saying that Princess Kalasin was in residence at the Swoop, meeting with my parents over matters of business. Fear wedged itself inside me as we drew closer and questions raced through my mind. How would she treat me? Would she ignore me? Or would she act as if nothing had happened? I sincerely hoped that it would be neither of these. Both would hurt, but the latter would tear my heart in two.

The captain began to call out orders as we pulled into port. Looking up at the monstrous castle on the cliffs, I pushed thoughts of Kalasin from my mind. I was home, and that was all that mattered.

**

* * *

**

**Kalasin**

Being Queen had its ups and downs. There were times when one was delighted to serve others and others where one wanted to rip out her hair. Or the hair of anyone handy.

In the full three months that I been queen, I had run into many problems. Most of them were minor ones that could be deal with easily such as approving minor changes in district leadership and small scuffles. Others were more complicated. Much more complicated.

The week after my coronation I ran into the problem with Sir Joren of Stone Mountain getting in the way of the Fourth Company of the King's Own. He and a few other knights had taken to tagging along behind the Own and giving them a hard time. They had also raised a few false alarms, causing the Own to go to a place that didn't need them.

Garvey of Runnerspring had also been causing trouble, harassing various Rider groups of the Queen's riders. Buri had become enraged when she had found out and wanted to go after them, so I had to hold her back as well as deal with these two knights. Raoul was no help either. He became as angry as Buri and I had to set a guard for him to keep him in line.

Instead of personally reprimanding the two knights, I had sent Domitan of Masbolle, Kel's husband with a message to them. Dom had come back madder then both Raoul and Buri because they had sent him packing. I had to put him in solitary confinement for a good couple of hours in order to get him to calm down.

After that, I had been at loss at what to do about these two knights who were going against the code of honor that they had sworn to.

Because of these problems, as well as minor ones various knights had been pressing upon me, I hadn't had a moment's peace, not to mention time to even set up my council. That's why I was here at Pirate's Swoop meeting with Alanna and George, to discuss the troublesome knights as well as choose my council.

Both Alanna and I had been sitting in a small meeting room for the better part of the day discussing who would be a part of my council.

"Alright," Alanna said, looking at the list of names we had written down. "So we have Numair as your head mage as well as your chief advisor." She looked up at me a questioning look in her eyes. "Are you sure you want Numair to have two prominent positions in your council?"

"Positive," I assured. "I mean, he's one of the most powerful men known and he also happens to have a brain."

Alanna sighed. "What I meant was that most mages are book smart but don't exactly have too much common sense."

"That's true," I said contemplating what she was saying.

"Keep him on the council though," Alanna said, "Just give the position of Chief advisor to someone else."

"But who?" I asked, accepting Alanna's judgment.

"I would suggest that you leave Gary in his current position," Alanna told me. "He knows more about the workings of the kingdom then a thousand kings."

"That would sure be a help," I replied.

"Next you have Dom as the leader of the King's Own," Alanna said, glancing down. "Good choice."

I smiled. Not only was he a good leader, but he had been a part of the Own for fifteen years. He had been trained under Raoul, and knew the ropes. Besides that, he had proven himself loyal.

Alanna glanced at the list again. She quickly glanced up, a shocked expression on her face. "You have Kel as your Master of War?"

"Yes," I said, wondering why she was asking. Kel and I had become good friends recently, after spending a few years arguing over the place of a woman. I guess it's because we both occupied a postion that is usually given to men.

Alanna smiled. "I knew that girl would one day be a part of the Council."

I smiled back, knowing what Alanna was thinking. Kel had been the first girl to enter as a page with her gender as a girl known. She had proven herself as both a squire and a knight at the northern boarder. Alanna had secretly helped Kel along her journey to become a knight, and had smiled when the girl was knighted.

"Who else do we have here," Alanna said, looking at the list again. Then she burst out laughing.

I sent a puzzled look at her, wondering what could be so funny.

"You are actually putting Neal on your council?" Alanna asked once her laughter quieted somewhat.

"Yes," I answered, still puzzled.

"You actually _want_ my former squire as your head healer?"

"Yes," I said again. "He is Baird's son. Who better for the job?"

Alanna started laughing again, and I gave up. Her laughter had to be in approval, because she didn't say anything against my choice.

After a while, Alanna finally got control of herself, and we proceeded. We kept Daine as the wild mage and made a few minor changes, but otherwise we left the council as it was when my Father was king. I saw no sense in changing it because the people were all very good at what they did and didn't need to be replaced. I only removed Raoul and Baird along with a few other members because they were getting up in their years and had chosen to decline my offer in allowing them to keep their office.

"The last matter of business is who you are going to choose as your Champion," Alanna said.

I nodded. Alanna was getting up in her years and though she was a good knight, she couldn't exactly keep up with all the demands being placed on her. And now with Tortall facing the coming years with having a woman on the throne, the kingdom needed a younger Champion who would be able to protect me.

I mentally went through a list of knights I knew of that might be fit for the job. One by one I marked them off, because I knew that Alanna would never approve of them. They were either too conservative or so liberal that they would turn on me. Not to mention that many of the young knights did not exactly like the fact that I was ruling. The majority of those had also given Kel a hard time when she was a page and a squire.

"What about Alan?" I asked suddenly, mentioning Alanna's youngest son.

Alanna was silent for a moment as she thought about my suggestion. "He would be a wonderful Champion, but I don't think that he's the perfect person for the job."

"Why?" I asked puzzled. For all I knew, Alanna would have been firmly supportive of her son being my Champion. But I guess I was wrong.

"You need someone who is devoted to you," Alanna answered, "who you can trust, no who you _already_ trust."

"Like how Father trusted you," I implied.

"Yes, like how he trusted me. He knew that I would keep him and the kingdom safe no matter what it cost me. You need that same assurance with your Champion."

"I can learn to trust Alan."

"I know you can, but it would take too much time. You are already facing problems, and you haven't been on the throne for more then six months. Learning to trust Alan may take years, and we don't have years. Joren and Garvey think that they can get away with picking on the Own and the Riders, and the other young knights might eventually think that they can get away with anything. Others in the kingdom are not happy that a woman has been put on the throne." Alanna paused for a breath. "George has told me that Tusaine already looks at you as a weak ruler and has already heightened the raids to our boarder."

I sat back in shock at what I was hearing. Tusaine had been peaceful with us for the past thirty years, yet now they were raiding our boarders.

"You need someone you can already trust, a knight that-"

A knock interrupted Alanna, and she abruptly stood, muttering about servants that didn't know that a closed door meant someone wanted to be left alone. She went to the door and rapped twice, a code that meant either 'go away' to servants or 'identify yourself' if you were a spy for George. If the person on the other side recognized the code, and sent the right code back, then they were declared safe and allowed entrance. Usually it as a code of two short soft raps and two harder ones.

But the code that came back was a combination that I had never heard before.

Alanna smiled and quickly unbolted the door. She swung it open to embrace a tall man with deep copper hair. He stood a good head taller then Alanna, and with his head of bright coppery hair, I guess that he was one of Alanna's sons. I was praying that this man was hazel-eyed Alan rather then emerald-eyed Thom.

But the moment he looked up and our gazes met, I knew that my worst fear had become a reality.

I was looking into the emerald gaze of Thom, the face I had not seen in over six years. The face of the man I had fought in the Chamber, and had killed.

**OOOOO... Something's gonna happen! I'm not going to be able to post for a great long while, so this is the last chapter for now. I promise to update as soon as I can. L8ters!**


	5. A Champion is Chosen

**The Queen's Champion**

**A/N Amazingly enough, I am able to put up another chapter sooner then I thought! Anyway, thanks to all that reviewed my last chapter. I really appreciate your comments. This chapter is seen mainy through Thom's eyes, so I hope that this clears up any questions that you might have about Thom's and Kalasin's relationship. Well, enjoy!**

Chapter Five: A Champion is Chosen

**Thom**

She was more beautiful then I had remembered. And she also had an air of command about her that said, "Back off buddy, _I_'m in charge."

Our eyes met for a moment, and I saw a flicker of fear, but it was quickly hidden with indifference. I had hoped that she would greet me with open arms, as a friend, but the look in her eyes said that she was ignoring what had ever happened between us. It seemed as though she wished to ignore the fact that I ever loved her and had asked her to be my wife.

I swallowed the hurt that resurfaced and stepped away from my mother's embrace. I sketched Kalasin a polite bow, and shook the hand she extended in greeting. I could see that she did it only to be polite, and I didn't say anything about it.

"Princess," I said, acknowledging her and her station. I kept all emotion from my voice, not wanting to betray my feelings to her. I had done that once before, and she had hurt me deeply. I didn't want to risk further hurt.

Mother's hand on my shoulder drew me away from Kalasin.

"Thom," she said quietly, "She isn't a princess anymore."

My face must have shown my surprise because Kalasin stood from her place at the table.

"I have not been a princess for over three months."

Her words stung. The only reason why she was no longer a princess would be because she had married Kaddar or someone else. They brought back the pain of her rejection. It proved that I no longer had a chance, and that I truly never did.

"Then I offer my congratulations on your marriage," I said, hiding my pain with nonchalance.

I saw my words had struck a sore spot when she shot me a glare. I smiled inwardly. She still had the same temper she did six years ago.

"Thom," my mother said as she drew my face into her hands, "She isn't married."

"Then why would she not be a princess any more?" I asked, confused. The only reason why she would no longer be a princess was that her brother was now king. But how could that be? King Jonathan was in perfect health as far as I knew, and I had not been told of any deaths in the Royal family in the past months.

"She's the queen of Tortall," My mother told me.

My eyes widened in shock. How could this be? Roald was supposed to have taken the throne, not Kalasin.

Kalasin snorted. "It's obvious that you haven't kept yourself informed. I expected more of George's son."

I broke out of my mother's hold and glared at Kalasin. "For your information your highness, I was out collecting information from other kingdoms. I didn't expect for Tortall to fall apart in a year."

"A year and a half," my mother corrected. Then before Kalasin could reply to my barb, she gave me the rundown on what happened. "Thayet died over a year ago and Jon decided to abdicate a while afterwards. Unfortunately Roald died in the Chamber, so Kalasin is Queen."

"What about Shinko? Shouldn't she have become Queen?" I asked. I assumed that Shinko would have become Queen because she had been Roald's wife.

"Roald hadn't been crowned, so I was the natural choice," Kalasin confided, the fire she had a few moment ago fading to weariness. "And naturally Joren of Stone Mountain and Garvey of Runnerspring had to give me problems."

I nodded remembering what both had done to Kel in order to get her to give p her dream of becoming a knight. I also remember her defending me when I had been a First-year page and had been picked on by the Third- and Fourth-years because of my age.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother and brother," I said, offering my condolences.

Kalasin offered me a small smile and went on to tell me about the trouble Joren and Garvey were causing. Without knowing it, we fell back into the easy relationship we had had six years ago.

"I have no idea what to do with them," Kalasin sighed.

"Try setting them on patrol duty to the north, _under_ the command of the Own with the order that if they cause any trouble, they will be treated as one of the Own and punished as they are. But only do that after assigning them to two weeks of cleaning the Own's stables," I suggested.

Kalasin laughed. "I think that might work."

"I got it!" mother cried, scaring both me and Kalasin.

"Huh?" we said at the same time.

"Thom can be your Champion!"

"What!" Kalasin shrieked.

"Nope. Never going to happen." I said, trying desperately to get out of this situation my mother had put me in. "I am not a knight either."

"Oh yes you are!" mother said poking a finger into the middle of my chest. "I'm not blind you know. How on earth your father got the idea that he could hide things from me is beyond me. I knew you had split your time between your studies as a mage and as a knight." She glared at me and turned to Kalasin. "He's perfect! Not only is he both a mage and a knight, but you trust him! I never thought that we would ever find a knight that you trusted."

Kalasin looked from me to my mother and then locked gazes with me again. I gave her a pleading look that begged her to listen to my mother. I liked my life as it as and didn't want to end up stuck in Corus for the rest of my life looking after a woman that would break my heart over and over again. I knew that I would never live if she continually broke my heart.

Kalasin let out a sigh of defeat. "If he's the only one you approve of, then alright."

My stomach plummeted to the ground. I could not believe she was actually doing this! Six years ago she had made it clear to me that she wanted no part with me. She had rejected me years before, causing me to become a knight and called me a fool when I was honest with her.

But most of all I felt fear. For the first time in my life I was scared. I knew that If I took this position then I would continually come in contact with Kalasin, and that I would one day see her marry another, someone fit to be the King of Tortall. I realized then that I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, of living my life alone with the pain of knowing that I, the son of the Lioness, and a powerful mage as well as a knight, was not good enough, not strong enough for Kalasin of Tortall.

"B-but, but…" I stuttered, willing my tongue to refuse her, willing myself to back away from the chance of hurt.

My mother cast me a look, and I saw something close to sympathy in her eyes. "Thom, come outside for a moment," she said, grabbing my forearm and dragging me towards the door. Suddenly remembering decorum, she turned to face Kalasin and said, "If you will excuse us for a second, your Highness, I will talk some sense into your hard-headed Champion."

Kalasin smiled. "Go on, but I have a feeling that you will have your work cut out for you if you want to convince him.

My mother smiled back and shoved me out the door.

Once outside, I tensed up, waiting for my mother to start roaring at me like she usually did when she wanted to get her way. My mother was truly a Lioness. Not to mention that I have never seen my father win an argument with his wife. Even King Jonathan was afraid of her when she was in a temper.

But, my mother's soft tone totally surprised me.

"Thom," she said, "You love her."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. How could she have known of my feelings for Kalasin? I had hidden it for over seven years, only revealing my feelings that one Midwinter night six years ago.

"I saw it on your face when you came home from Corus six years ago," she said, answering my unasked question. "And I saw it now, when you two spoke about Joren and Garvey."

When I tried to deny it, she held up a hand to silence me. "Don't try and deny it. I saw the hurt written all over your face when you came back from Corus after you were knighted. And I see the same look on your face now. I won't ask about it because it's none of my business."

She rested a hand on my shoulder. I looked away, fearing that I would reveal what had happened between Kalasin and me.

"But I am guessing that she's part of the reason why you stayed away from court and Tortall for so long."

I swallowed back tears. With every word she brought back the pain and hurt that I had received from Kalasin. I didn't want to break down in front of my own mother. It was degrading enough that she knew that her own son had lied to her. If I lost control now, I would show that I wasn't as strong as I appeared to be. I had worked hard to separate my emotions from me, to make myself appear as unfeeling. I could not let my hold slip.

My mother rubbed my shoulder, knowing the battle I was going though to regain my emotions. Finally my hold slipped and the tears I had dammed up spilled over. My mother wrapped her arms around me, holding me close as I cried. I let the tears and pain I had dammed up go, actually crying for the first time since that awful day.

After a while, I pulled together my tattered emotions and stepped back from my mother's embrace.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," I said, wiping the remains of my tears from my face with the sleeve of my shirt.

"I can tell that you haven't grown up yet," my mother said with a laugh. She pulled my sleeve away from my face and shoved a handkerchief into my hand.

I managed a smile.

"Don't worry about crying," she said, "I cried in front of Jon after the Black City. Besides, crying is an outlet. It also allows for a person to heal. Keeping all that bottled up doesn't help anyone much. And I think that you had to let go before you face her again."

I nodded, knowing that my mother was right.

"You also had to let go of the hurt so that you can do your duty without the pain," my mother continued. "When you become her Champion-"

"_If_," I said.

"_When_," my mother insisted, "you may just win her heart."

"Fat chance of that happening," I muttered under my breath.

My mother snorted. "What is wrong with you Cooper men! Why on earth do you all have to be so hard headed?" Looking up at the ceiling she muttered, "May the Goddess help us all!"

"I take offense to that!" my father boomed from his office.

"Of course you would!" my mother shouted back. "Men! Why are we plagued with them?"

"Like it or not, you tried to become one of us!" my father shouted back.

"Yeah!" she shot back, "I realized early on that all of you were insufferable and that the only way to get away from you was to become one of you!"

I tried hard to not smile, but I did anyway, much to my mother's annoyance.

"And I just had to marry a hard-headed man and have two equally hard-headed sons and a daughter that had a skull of steel!"

This time I laughed. Though my mother often criticized our stubbornness, all of us knew that she was more stubborn then us all. She had to be in order to become a knight and one of the most feared warriors in the land of Tortall, as well as the other kingdoms surrounding us.

"Alanna," my father called, "I do believe that your son is laughing at you."

My mother rolled her eyes.

Then, clearing her throat, she began to lecture me again.

"Anyway, you do have a chance with her. It's obvious that she feels something for you, though I haven't been able to put my thumb on it yet."

"And what makes you think so?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"She trusted you with information that she has only confided in me."

"So?"

"So, that tells you that she trusts you as a close friend, a person she would trust with her life if need be."

"And why is that so important?"

My mother glared at me. She hated it when I was blatant.

"Trust is a big issue, because not only are you going to be her Champion, but you are also going to be the person who sees to her safety, no matter the cost." At my blank look, she added, "You're her bodyguard."

"So, I'm supposed to give up a soft bed to sleep in front of her door on the cold stone floor?"

My mother sighed and muttered, "That's not something that is mentioned in the job description." Then, she added in a louder voice, "But yes, that's what you are going to do, look after Kalasin day and night."

"And why should I do this?" I asked for good measure. Inside, I knew that I was going to leap at the chance to be close to Kalasin, but I kept telling myself that if I did, I would get hurt again, and never again did I want to experience the pain of a broken heart.

"You'll do this because you know that it's the right thing to do. And I know for a fact that you would keep Kalasin safe, no matter what the consequence."

I looked away. My mother knew me better than I knew myself at times. She knew that no matter the pain, I would do what was right, and that I would risk my life for those I cared for. She had seen me come home wounded more then once, protecting others without thinking of the cost to myself.

And she also knew that I would so anything for Kalasin. She had struck at a weak point in my armor. She knew that if Kalasin was threatened, I would go beyond my limitations to protect her. Not to mention that she knew my feelings for her.

But I would not let my heart be broken once again. I might still love her and be willing to risk everything for her, but was I willing to place myself in a position where once again I might be the injured party? Was I willing to protect whatever man Kalasin chose as her husband? Was I willing to have my heart broken once again?

I searched inside myself for the answer. I knew that no matter what I chose, I would end up with a broken heart either way; from either separation from her and the knowledge that her life was in the hands of another or from watching her as she ignored me once again and choosing another as her husband.

But deep down inside, I knew the answer. No matter what happened between me and her, I would choose to be with her as her bodyguard, since she did not think me worthy enough to be her husband.

"So, will you do it or not?" my mother prompted.

Looking her in the eyes, I gave her my answer.

"Yes, I will."

And once again, I placed my heart on the line for a woman who had rejected me in more ways then one.


	6. Devious Plans

**The Queen's Champion**

**A/N Sorry I didn't update sooner…. I know it's been a while since I've even looked at this story, but since I now have the time, here is the next chapter, Chapter Six. Just to warn you, I am going to move away from Kalasin and Thom in order to build the connection to The Search for the Jewel, which comes after this story. So, here you are, the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

**Devious Plans**

The messenger pulled his horse to a halt outside the tent of Joren of Stone Mountain. Dressed in a black cloak that obscured his body and facial features from anyone that looked at him, he easily passed through the camp of the King's Own without much notice. Many a messenger came wearing the same garb.

The messenger dismounted and handed the reigns of his horse to a squire and ducked inside Joren's tent.

Joren, who was studying a map didn't turn at the rustle of the tent flap. "What do you want?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"I bring news from the South," the messenger said.

Joren snorted. "If it's about that mouse from Corus and her rouge Champion, I don't want to hear it."

"Nay," the messenger said. "I bring news from The Sorcerer."

Instantly, Joren turned around. "Show yourself," he said in a hushed tone.

The messenger pulled back his hood to reveal the face of a very beautiful woman. Blood red hair curled becomingly around a perfectly proportioned face that was as pale as cream. Dark wine colored eyes slanted like a cat's were framed by red brows and blood red lips curved into an evil smile.

"My Lady Bellatrix," Joren whispered as he sank to his knees before the woman. She held her hand out to Joren, and he placed a kiss on it. "What have I done to receive the honor of the presence of the exalted Goddess of War?"

Bellatrix's lips curved even more. At least someone remembered her. It had been eons since her exile from the Lands of the Gods, and since then, she had been forgotten entirely, even by her younger brother Mirthos and his consort, The Great Mother.

The Goddess of War, Bloodshed, and Bloodlust, Bellatrix had once ruled supreme with her minions; Terror and Discord. The feared Stormwings were once her messengers, and had helped her wage war all over the land. They had thrived on the blood that was spilt, and her followers offered blood sacrifices to her and her minions. Children had been sacrificed, and hearts had been ripped out as they were still beating to give honor to this horrible goddess. It had been a time of fear and of endless bloodshed. No one could leave their homes without fearing that they would find themselves on an altar as a sacrifice to Bellatrix.

But, it had all come to a halt when the other gods and goddesses had risen up against her, stripped her of her god status, and had banished her from the Land of the Gods and had locked her in a prison that lay far to the south, beyond even Carthank.

Now, more than three millennia later, she had escaped from her prison with help from Garvey and Joren, who wished to restore the goddess to her place as supreme ruler and in doing so receive places of great honor, maybe even immortality. Even though she had escaped, Bellatrix was not at full power. At this moment, she was only an immortal, with powers that were only a shadow of what she had had before.

"You have served me faithfully so far," she said as she withdrew her hand. "Now, we must discuss the next phase."

"And what is that, My Lady?" Joren asked.

"Your next mission, Joren," she replied. "I need you and Garvey to fulfill the next part of the ceremony to reinstate me as the Supreme Goddess." Bellatrix then reached for his right arm, and pulled back the sleeve. There was a white scar running the length of his forearm where he had cut himself while performing the first part of the ceremony. Bellatrix traced the scar with a long red nail.

"I need blood, Joren," she said in a sickly sweet tone.

Joren swallowed. As he watched her, her incisors lengthened and her eyes turned bright red.

"I need the blood of one born of both mage and of an ancient line to complete the ritual," she said.

Joren nodded. "We will find it."

Bellatrix sighed, and her eyes retuned to their wine color and her incisors to their appropriate length. "Good," she said. She drew the hood back over her head and left the tent. In a moment she was mounted and headed out of the camp.

Joren smiled evilly. "Beware Kalasin, for soon comes your destruction."

**It's short, but I hope you liked it. The next chapter is coming soon…..**


	7. Mysterious Happenings

**The Queen's Champion**

**A/N Thanks to all of you that reviewed the last chapter. Believe me, Bellatrix is about to get a LOT more freaky in the chapters to come. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Once again I write through the eyes of Thom and Kalasin, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 7: Mysterious Happenings**

**Thom**

By the time a fortnight passed I regretted my decision. Being close to Kalasin and knowing that she cared naught for me as I did for her was the worst sort of torture that a person can endure. I was near her constantly; in her study, in the Royal Anteroom, the Great Hall as she ate. Never was I far from her side. Even at night I slept in front of her door.

Yet, I was just a shadow. I was ignored by her as well as everyone. The only one who took notice of me was my horse, and Russet couldn't follow me into the palace.

I did have to admit that being invisible did have its advantages. I was able to sneak into people's rooms that I thought were a threat to Kalasin, and I was able to listen in on conversations. My training as a thief came in handy while doing these things. I had also begun to set up a system of informants, those which included serving maids, stable hands, pages, and even a few knights that I knew from my years spent in the palace.

Even with this complicated system being put into place, I was not confident that there was a threat. Garvey and Joren had spent their time cleaning out the stables and were now on the boarders on patrol. With them out of the way, things fell into a semblance of peace, and I dropped my guard. Yet, little did I know that trouble was brewing to the north and to the south of us.

**Kalasin**

"Your Majesty?"

I looked up from my desk and the pile of papers that were stacked in front of me at the sound of the page's voice. He looked to be only about eleven, which would make him a second-year page. His dark brown hair fell into light gray eyes. He was a cute child, and I had a feeling that he would grow into a very handsome knight.

"Yes?" I said.

The page crossed the room and laid a missive on my desk. "I was told to bring this to you," he said.

I smiled as I picked up the missive. "What is your name?" I asked him.

He gave me a hint of a smile. "Alexander of Naxen," he said, "but my friends call me Alex."

"My thanks Alexander of Naxen, also called Alex."

That brought a smile to his face.

I turned my gaze to the missive. It came from the King's Own, and from the seal that was stamped onto the blue ribbon, I knew it was from the corps that were stationed in the south. I popped the seal off and opened the vellum missive and began to read. What I read caused fear to course through me.

In the south, people were dying mysteriously on strange altars. A person would go missing, and then their body would show up a few days later, drained of blood and tied to a stone altar that bore strange runes. And each time, the people who came to retrieve the body, would find the runes glowing an eerie red.

Obviously my face showed my fear, because Alex asked, "Is something wrong, Your Majesty?"

I swallowed before answering him. "Something strange is going on in the South."

"The killings?" he asked.

My brow furrowed. "How do you know about that?"

"Part of my father's lands is in the South," Alex told me. "I was supposed to go home for a bit of a break, but because of the killings, he doesn't want me at home."

"I'm sorry you can't go home," I said.

Alex shrugged. "I really don't want to anyway. Father would only make me work."

I smiled. "Thank you once again, Alex," I said. "You may go now."

Alex bowed and said, "Ever at your service, Your Majesty," before he left.

I sighed and sat back in my chair. Once I had gotten one problem solved, another arose, and this one was even worse then the one before. Innocent people were being killed, and no one knew the cause.

I turned the evidence over and over in my head trying to figure out what it was that was causing these deaths. I don't know how long I sat there until it hit me.

Magic.

It had to be the work of some evil mage that was using people's blood for some odd ritual. But what kind of spell used blood? Of course the Bazhir used blood in their bonding ceremonies, but theirs was harmless. It only bound people together. Blood was sacred, and it was forbidden to take it forcefully from someone. The gods had declared that it was forbidden, and any mage knew that to take blood from someone without their consent brought down the wrath of the gods.

Whatever this blood was being used for was evil. I had a distinct feeling that whoever was doing this was wholly and purely evil.

I shuddered at the thought. How can someone be so evil? My train of thought stopped at that. Roger of Conte had been evil, wholly and purely. When he had been brought back from the Black God, it had been a day of horrible bloodshed. I had not been alive then, but others had told me of it.

Whatever it was that was taking this blood had to be in league with Roger.

And I would only find out if I sent a mage to investigate the killings.


End file.
